


Always Look Gift Horses in the Mouth

by Clockwork



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, The Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: A little Christmas fluff





	Always Look Gift Horses in the Mouth

The agreement had been no gifts. Some didn’t really connect to the holiday season. Others had been experiences as Cassie knew after meeting with Santa. Jenkins assured her, yet again, that it was tempting fate to celebrate certain things inside of the library walls. Cassandra was not letting the threat of a little world disaster stop her though. Not after all they had been through. 

It was just a matter of doing it the right way. 

No items she bought. Not with the risk of somehow picking up something possessed, or demonic, or fae touched. Nothing commercial because, really, what was the point of that. That left Cassandra to using her imagination. 

She had taken weeks working on the presents, taking moments alone when she could to craft them with her own hands. 

A set of books for Jake, looking like ordinary coffee table books. Right until he opened them and they unfolded to reveal the blueprints of many sites that only the Library believed truly existed. She had yet to visit them, but Cassandra knew from her research they existed, that the Library had access to them though Jenkins told her it was better to let that be for now.

Yet there in the books was the plans for the Great Feast Hall of Asgard, the castle of Camelot, the Tower of Babel, as well as plans for several buildings that had once stood on Atlantis. All of the plans were in the Library, and when she had asked for them, the Library had left them on the table for her. Painstakingly copying them, mounting them as a fan folded binding had been the easiest part of her plan. 

For Baird, Cassandra had organized a scrapbook, going back as far into her career and life as the Librarian could. Documenting it all, up to and including her coming back to them after her adventures with Flynn. Flynn who had been difficult to contact, but had eventually given Cassandra information on all of the things they had done together on their trip.

For Jenkins she hadn’t made a gift, but instead spent hours untangling so much of what was crisscrossed in the Library. Returning books, cross referencing artifacts, replacing broken windows and cleaning. So much cleaning. Maybe in a week it wouldn’t be noticeable, but Cassandra knew that Jenkins would notice.

Ezekiel was harder though. He could take anything he wanted. He could magpie over nearly anything, but it was the chase that drew him not the ownership. Cassie spent weeks thinking about what options she might put together given all there was in the Library, and all it gave her access to.

She hadn’t actually found the book, except in that it was on the table atop her clipping book. It hadn’t been there before, and she was certain of that. Assuming another left it laying there, she looked in the card catalogue and then returned it to the proper section.

Only to find the book laying on her pillow that night when she had returned to crawl into bed well past midnight. 

Frowning as she set it aside, planning to return it in the morning, she finally took a closer look at the volume. _Ysengrimus_. The Latin was ancient, as old as the pages that threatened to crumble beneath her touch and yet didn’t. Yet it wasn’t the age of the tome that held Cassandra’s attention but rather the words written inside the first pages in what appeared to be a more modern script in fountain pen. 

_To Ezekiel -_

And a date. Christmas day. Of that year. As if someone had inscribed it for him as a gift. 

Frowning, Cassandra closed the book, turning it over in her hands. It was beautiful. An ancient piece about a story that suited Ezekiel perfectly. Someone had definitely outdone her in finding the perfect gift for him, even if she wasn’t certain he could read the volume as it had been written in its original Latin. 

Laying it back on her night table, Cassandra figured she would return it in the morning when she would get back to figuring out the perfect gift for the talented thief, and friend. Not realizing that the Library had already brought her the perfect gift. Or that it held the spirit of the original thief whose exploits were told through the tales of an anthropomorphic fox.


End file.
